


Много шума на Энтерпрайз, или Доктор всегда знает лучше

by Turmalin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон: 4 или 5 год пятилетней миссии TOS, меняющий все к клингонамаме.<br/>Скринкапс-комикс (54 страницы, 41 mb).<br/>Работа создана специально для Новогоднего К/С-Календаря 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Много шума на Энтерпрайз, или Доктор всегда знает лучше

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yukich).



> [Скачать архив](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByQIOMUrKWJLRUlvMFF6OXZraWs/view?usp=sharing) или [смотреть на Имгуре](http://imgur.com/a/yZYQJ).

[](http://i.imgur.com/ctjgO7q.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/FIVUgAb.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/ZLABGr7.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/wR7y8hp.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/PrEj4nV.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/SViyBem.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/gWWyp6y.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/4iHJF7E.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/iBMHIh6.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/3ecVeBN.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/AIxHVjj.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/ZS4YltX.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/d3xIvyP.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/gy4rC4A.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/ZsTqJWA.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/ScI7cv8.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/WbeKMMz.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/6smhngZ.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/SzuKSBB.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/qUqf4s2.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/baDXyKO.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/xLV2Bgq.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/ScsnKR9.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/RFdmHrA.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/mKqE1LT.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/I5NHXqM.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/HaAUwhI.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/rYjAuUo.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/q2iOyhj.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/gYH3pfx.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/VR2LsqV.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/o5OXGyq.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/F0lIx0m.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/rhgPI14.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/NB1dm5L.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/KPJQOuS.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/WiITUHX.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/UQpsVFx.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/IDieK5w.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/fLPD6j3.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/WkxGylD.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/s9y21xx.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/Le3Podd.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/aZ3wtrC.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/foWtqsd.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/bsp8Awn.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/OGJP8sg.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/dBaf3FA.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/se5Ev4j.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/9MhXFu2.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/xIXnx9r.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/aanUts5.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/znANlrv.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/CNRsCFe.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/VJdW2Jk.jpg)


End file.
